


bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（三）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（三）

Bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖 （三）

阿瑶下班了，赞比送去了小托班，小赞和耶啵接着白班 。  
小赞：我听到阿瑶让你大哥滚。  
耶啵：哦。  
小赞：？？？他让你大哥滚哎？？？  
耶啵：我大哥不是滚了吗？  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：怎么了？？？你有时候不也让我滚。  
小赞：？？？  
小赞：不一样的好不好！！！

大哥滚了一圈，又滚回来了， 阿瑶还是夜班。  
大哥：阿瑶。  
阿瑶：？  
大哥：你生我气？  
阿瑶：你到底想干嘛？  
阿瑶：？？？  
大哥：我想和你好 但是你才17岁  
阿瑶：？？？这年头开始嫌年龄小了？？？  
阿瑶：所以呢？？？你每天过来蒸包子图个啥？  
阿瑶：你以后别来了。  
大哥：这店是我的…  
阿瑶：？？？你的意思是我走？？？  
大哥：我滚

小赞：你大哥又滚了。  
耶啵：哦。  
小赞：？？？你不帮帮你大哥？  
耶啵：帮啥？帮他滚？？？  
耶啵：我看他滚的挺利索的啊。  
耶啵：不用帮，我觉得他会滚，我大哥啥都会。  
小赞：？？？

阿瑶和小赞搭早班。  
小赞：阿瑶吃不吃包子？ 新来的咖喱牛肉馅儿。  
阿瑶：不吃。憨批蒸的我不吃。  
小赞：我们店，还就憨批蒸的包子最好吃。  
小赞：对不起大哥。  
阿瑶：老板娘。  
小赞：？  
阿瑶：你和憨批的弟弟在一起感觉如何？  
小赞：你觉得呢？  
阿瑶：哦。  
小赞：你觉得大哥怎么样？  
阿瑶：以前让滚就滚，现在自己学会滚了 。  
阿瑶：学习能力很强？  
小赞：大哥觉得他比你大太多，压力大。  
阿瑶：你不也比耶啵大，还未婚发生关系，领养孩子，迫于现实压力分手，离家出走，破镜重圆，另谋出路，没羞没躁。  
小赞：闭嘴。  
阿瑶：我不嫌他老 他倒嫌我小。  
小赞给耶啵发信息：让你哥滚回来表白。

大哥又熬了一个大夜班，早晨吃了阿瑶蒸的包子，开开心心继续上班。  
便利店顾客：今天的包子里面没蒸透啊？换师傅蒸了？  
阿瑶：以后都蒸不透了，爱买不买。


End file.
